


xxvi. keep me warm

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxvi. keep me warm

**xxvi: 'keep me warm'**

* * *

katara was sick. this didn't happen often, but when it did, she went all out. fever, coughs, rashes... all of that nasty stuff. (she also had a knack for getting rare maladies, and they were always without fail awful to diagnose and to treat. zuko legitimately thought that she had offended the spirits and they'd cursed the doctors to days of research. sigh.)

when she was sick, she needed her husband. so zuko took days off and announced public holidays (or just moved his desk into their room) because the country couldn't rule itself if the fire lord and the fire lady were both absent. 

right now, he was cuddled with her shivering form, trying to comfort her. "shh, sweetheart, you'll be okay. sleep now."

"mmmph. as long as you keep me warm... i will."


End file.
